


First Taste of Freedom

by simply_aly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Elena in the truck with Matt:  Matt informs Katherine that she may be dying. Katherine must choose how to spend her last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Taste of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for unseelie_lady on livejournal who requested: It wasn't Elena in the truck with Matt.

Katherine may have left Mystic Falls, but she hasn’t gone far. She’s simply waiting for Klaus to finally get what he came for and leave so she can have her boys back. The problem with this is that Klaus seems to want Elena, and Elena wants her boys. It’s all one big mess, so Katherine’s staying out of it. That is, until she receives a text from Elena.

Vampire blood was used to heal me. I need to hide out for awhile.

Why Elena thinks she’ll do anything to help the girl who stole both her boys, Katherine doesn’t understand. Katherine’s selfish—she goes after what she wants and leaves everyone else to rot. In this instance, Katherine realizes unexpectedly, helping Elena benefits her. After all, it’s not like Katherine needs a vampire doppelganger.

The plan is simple. Katherine drives to Elena’s street and the two switch places. Elena fills Katherine in on the plan and what Meredith told her about the truth of her miraculous recovery. Katherine’s had a lot of practice being Elena so it hardly fazes her, and all Elena needs to do is drive to Katherine’s hide out and stay put until the vampire blood is out of her system.

She didn’t expect Elena’s pretty blue-eyed ex-boyfriend to drug her once she switched places with Elena.

For Elena, this would be a huge problem, but Katherine’s not really keen on staying in Mystic Falls any longer than she needs to be anyway. In the end, Matt taking ‘Elena’ out of town to keep her safe works quite nicely for Katherine. That is, until Matt gets a call from Elena’s brother.

Once again, it comes down to a choice between her boys. A choice she has never wanted to make. But she has to think of herself as well. If Klaus had spoke the truth, she’ll be dead right along with them, so does it really matter which one she goes to see? Does she need to see either of them?

She loves them both, and since she cannot be in two places at once, she won’t say goodbye to either of them. When she tells this to Matt, he looks at her strangely for a moment before realization dawns.

“You’re not Elena.”

“Right in one,” Katherine says with a smirk. “Don’t worry, everyone’s precious Elena is safe and secure, detoxing from vampire blood right now. As for me, you’re going to get me as far away from here as you can manage, because if I’m about to die, it’s not going to be around here.”

So Matt continues to drive, and Katherine counts down the minuets. “I really didn’t expect it to end this way,” she says softly, more to herself than to Matt. “Klaus dying was supposed to finally free me.”

“Somebody needs to call Elena. She’ll want to say goodbye,” Matt says.

Katherine laughs bitterly. “To who? Damon? Stefan? She can’t choose between them anymore than I can. We’re in the same boat, us doppelgangers; cursed to love two brothers equally but in different ways. In the end, it’ll be better for her if she doesn’t have to choose.”

Katherine thinks Matt may be the one person she’s met so far who seems to understand this logic. He doesn’t look happy about it, but when he nods his agreement, Katherine is sure that he means it.

Eventually, Matt gets a call from Stefan. When he ends the call, he looks at her. “Apparently Klaus lied about the bloodlines.”

And Katherine smiles genuinely for the first time in a long time. She’s finally, truly free.


End file.
